One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates
by Tokai T. Kainagi
Summary: Kainagi's goal is to build a strong crew to find the Straw Hat Pirates. The adventure won't be easy. Will Kainagi and his crew find the Straw Hat Pirates or will they fall during their journey? The quest for Straw Hat Pirates!
1. The Uncharted Island

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

The Uncharted Island

It was a beautiful morning; there was a boy near the river, lying down on the grass, and looking at the sky. The boy's name was Tokai T. Kainagi, age seven, born April 1, three feet and six inch tall (106.68 cm). He was born in Uncharted Island. A place where man had never drew a map of that island. Kainagi smiled and was thinking about the legendary story, the Poneglyph that his father told him about it. He heard his father calling him. He stood up and ran to his house.

"Perfect, Kainagi, you arrived on time!"

"Thanks!" he smiled.

His father gave him a big wood log and the big wood log was two feet tall. "That's my beautiful gift for you."

"Hey! You said that I arrived on time!" he said it with an angry tone.

"I lied! You were late. Bring that big wood log to Mr. Bobo's house." His father responded.

"Don't want to, too hungry." his stomach grumbled.

"You will eat later, young man!" said his father. "Your mother will prepare the food later."

"Seriously dad, Mr. Bobo's house is so far away." He said. "And I don't want walk all the way while hold this big wood log."

"Don't make me use the fist of LOVE!" He showed his fist.

He was scared "OK! I am going!" He picked up the big wood log and started walking while holding the big wood log with his hands to Mr. Bobo's house.

"Gee, that boy." His father was watching his son.

"Dear, don't worry about our son. Kainagi is a sweet child." said Kainagi's mother. "He sure works hard.

"He works hard at a young age. I am happy."

"So am I!" His mother smiled.

He was walking while hold the big wood log and finally arrived at the village.

He put down the big wood log and was sweating a lot because the big wood log was heavy.

"Just great, walking while holds the big wood log sure is…" His stomach growled, "…Hungry".

He picked up the big wood log and walking though the village.

The village was a small town and not many people live there.

The village people were so happy to see him and said "G'Morning! Kainagi!" and He responded back, "G' Morning!" with a happy face.

Then Mrs. Ford noticed him with the big wood log and asked "Why you carrying the big wood log, Kainagi?

He put down the big wood log. "I am carrying the big wood log because I need to give it to Mr. Bobo." He said while his stomach growled, "And I am hungry."

"Kainagi, you always hungry and don't worry you will eat soon." Mrs. Ford smiled.

"Yes, I will eat soon. I got to go now. Bye."

"Wait!" she yelled. "Mr. Bobo is not at his house. He is with me."

"He is with you?" He puzzled. "Then where is he?"

Suddenly, Mr. Bobo popped up behind Mrs. Ford. "I am here." Mr. Bobo said as he waving at Kainagi.

"Now, since you are here. I will just leave the big wood log here." He put the big wood log down on the ground. "Bye, have a nice day."

"Hey! You can't come and leave as you please." Mr. Bobo said. "Carry the wood log to my house, Kainagi. Follow me."

Kainagi laughed and he picked up the big wood log. "Sure, as long you promise to give me something to drink.

"Sure." Mr. Bobo said. "I will give you lemonade. It's that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He said with a happy face because he loves lemonade.

"Perfect! Now, follow me."

He was following Mr. Bobo. They were walking though the town, up the hill, across the river and finally arrived at 's house.

"This is why I hate to walk while holding this!" He put down the big wood log on the ground.

"Relax, Kainagi. It's part of your training from your father. Bring that in my house."

Both entered the house and he put the wood log in the fireplace.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" He asked.

Mr. Bobo picked up the glass jar and cup. He poured and gave the lemonade to him.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Bobo." He grasped the cup and drank the lemonade. "It's so good!"

He put the glass jar on the table and walking to his rocky chair. Kainagi put the cup on the table.

He sat on his rocky chair and Kainagi asked. "Mr. Bobo, I put the big wood log in the fireplace. That's fine?"

"Yes, its fine, Kainagi." Mr. Bobo said while resting on his rocky chair.

"Well, thanks for the drink. I better get going now. Mr. Bobo, bye and take care."

Before he leaves, he said to Kainagi, "Kainagi, you remember the Poneglyph?"

He stopped, looked at Mr. Bobo, and nodded.

"Your father told you about the Poneglyph?"

"Well…" Kainagi sat down. "He only told me a little bit of it."

"You want know little bit more of it?" Mr. Bobo asked. "You want?"

"Yeah, it would be nice. I mean…" he said with broke voice. "I would like to know more. So, if you know then tell me."

"Very well, Kainagi. The Poneglyph…no man can understand what those words meant? When I was young, I was a pirate."

"What? You were a pirate?" he was shocked.

"Yeah, I was." continues talking, "The man, I was with, he understand the Poneglyph."

He asked, "Who was that man?"

"That man was Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King!" He answered with strong tone.

"Wait, Gol D. Roger?" He asked with a puzzled face.

"Yes, Gol D. Roger, he understands the Poneglyph. He told us, the crew, and he said "I have come here and will lead this passage to the farthest ends of the world." And he meant that the one piece is at that place, the island, only Gol D. Roger and his crews have reached the island."

"So, where is that island? Is he alive?" He asked.

At the moment, he becomes sad when Kainagi asked.

He looked at Kainagi's eyes and said, "He was executed, but his last word was "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place".

"So, where is that place? Why he was executed?" He was curious to know.

"Raftel is the island at the end of the Grand Line which supposedly holds the treasure, One Piece. Why he was executed? It's better for you to find out the answer, Kainagi."

He smiled and stood up, "If you said that then I would like to know why. That's more than enough. Thank you." He laughed.

Mr. Bobo smiled, stood up and walking to his bed and lying down to rest.

He stopped laughed, "You ok, Mr. Bobo?"

He closed his eyes, "I am old now. I need to rest. Kainagi, can you go to the forest?" said with low tone.

"Your voice…you ok?" He walked toward Mr. Bob and held his hand.

"I am fine. I am ok. Go to the forest and bring more woods." He let go of Kainagi's hand.

"Sure, I will go. Mr. Bobo, please sleep well." He left the house and walked to the forest.

Mr. Bobo smiled, "Kainagi, I will miss you. I just arrive on this island last week. You visit, help, smile, and always happy. It makes me feel better and I am happy to meet you, Kainagi. Thank you." He went to sleep but he died with a smile.

Kainagi doesn't know that Mr. Bobo died while he slept. He was walking though the forest and the forest was huge due to many trees.

He looked up at the sky, "It will be dark soon. I better find some woods for Mr. Bobo."

Suddenly, he heard a loud explosion and he saw the village's smoke.

"What is the going on?!" He was shocked.

He quickly ran to the village, "I hope everyone is all right! I'm coming!" He shouted and continued running.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	2. The Seven Royal Shichibukai

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

The Seven Royal Shichibukai

Kainagi ran and worried about the people at the village. He ran up to the hill to get a bird eyes view of the village. He was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Everything was on fire, everything was burning down and innocent people were killed by those seven people. Those seven people were members of the Royal Shichibukai.

He didn't know who they were, why they attacked, and where they came from.

His eyes began to tear like a waterfall as he witnesses the terrible event.

"Who are those people?!" He cried.

Suddenly, his feet slipped and fell down the hill.

One of the Seven Royal Shichibukai was enjoying controlled those people like puppet and heard the sound.

"More people, hmm this is interesting." He smiled and use his power to cut the people head off. Then he walked to the forest to check where the sounds come from.

"Be careful; don't get lost out there, Doflamingo." Bartholomew Kuma said. "You better not."

"No worries, that forest might have more people…to kill them!" Doflamingo smiled. "I will be back." Then he continued walking though the forest.

"That hurt!" said Kainagi.

He thought of something and quickly stood up and ran to save Mr. Bobo.

"I better hurry or he will be killed by those seven people." He said in his mind.

He arrived and he opened the door and yelled, "Mr. Bobo! Please wake up! We got to hide!"

But Mr. Bobo was already dead. He had no idea Mr. Bobo was dead. So, he went to check and see if Mr. Bobo was really sleeping.

He checked his heart but no sounds. He was shocked that Mr. Bobo was dead with smiles.

He fell on his knee and cried, "No…no...NO! He screamed and crying.

He realized if he stays then one of the seven people will kill him. He can't stop crying and he don't want leave Mr. Bobo but he had no choice. He quickly left the house and ran into the forest to find a place to hide.

Doflamingo arrived outside of Mr. Bobo's house. He went in the room and saw Mr. Bobo on the bed.

He checked to see whatever the man was alive or dead. Of course, he noticed Mr. Bobo was dead.

He smiled and picked up the table and threw the table to the fireplace.

The table was on fire and it burning, burning, and burning then it starts to spread all over the floor and the whole house.

He laughed like a maniac and left the house. Mr. Bobo's house began to burn down, and everything was on fire. He continued laughing like a maniac while walking through the forest.

"This is bad! At this rate, I might be killed!" he said in his mind while running though the forest.

He heard a loud noise somewhere near him and the sound come from the bird's cry. He knew the enemy was near, he continued running.

Doflamingo killed one of rarest bird and three eggs because the mother of the three eggs attacked him since she was protecting her eggs.

"That bird is annoying!" He said with anger voice and continued walking though the forest.

Kainagi continued running and reached a dead end.

"No! Dead end! Where am I?" He said in his mind.

And he heard footsteps that coming to his way. He quickly looked around and was nervous and saw a small cave and he quickly hid there.

Doflamingo arrived and noticed it was a dead end. "I am pretty sure…I heard some maggot come here somewhere. Where might that little maggot off to?" He said.

Kainagi was worrying and thinking, "If he catches me…I am so dead!"

Doflamingo began to walk back to the village and he not noticed the small cave since it dark at night.

He saw Doflamingo was walking back to the village.

"I thought he will find me here. That was scary. It's like my head was going to blow up." He said in his mind.

Suddenly, the small cave, where he hid, began to glow and the light was bright.

He was shocked and can't believe what he saw! The light inside the cave took him in.

Doflamingo stopped and turned his head. He saw a light and he quickly went back to see.

He checked and wondering where the sounds come from and he saw a small cave.

He checked the small cave but saw nothing was there. "I guess it was my imagination. That voice, I wonder who it was?"

He continued walking back to the village.

Kainagi was in room full of light and he shut his eyes because he was afraid, he yelled, "Don't kill me!"

Then he opened his eyes slowly and saw a tree with one fruit.

"What is that? He was wondering and he was walking toward the tree.

He stopped in front of the tree and was nervous. "That fruit. Where am I?" He looking around and saw nothing.

He stared at the fruit and he rises his hand but was nervous because he don't know what will happen if he grape the fruit.

He grasped the fruit and he closed his eyes and he opened his mouth wide and he bite the fruit a little to see how the fruit taste.

He felt something funny. "Yuck! This fruit taste bad! If I keep eating, I might go back to earth. I hope everything will go well."

He ate the fruit. "All finish!" He smiled.

Suddenly, the tree began to glow, it was so bright and he covered his eyes with his hands. "What's the going on?!" he said while the tree continued shining.

Meanwhile, the seven Shichibukai, they finished the job.

Doflamingo arrived. "All finish?" He asked.

"Yes, it all finishes." Bartholomew Kuma responded.

"Nothing here but I enjoy turn those people to stone and crush them. I am beautiful!" said Boa Hancock as she looks down on those people that were turned to stone.

Juracule Mihawk looked at Boa and he was not amused.

"Did you ask those fish creature?" Crocodile asked Jinbei.

"Yes, but we killed those people, but there is one man live over the forest, far from this village." Jinbei answered.

"Jinbei, I take care of that man. I burned his house." Doflamingo smiled.

"I am so glad that they are dead!" Gecko Moria laughed.

Crocodile smiled. "Perfect! I set up the time bombs all over the island! It will blow up in ten minutes." He laughed.

"Are the time bombs powerful enough to destroy the entire island?" Mihawk asked.

Crocodile laughed evil. "Yes, the entire island!" He laughed!

The seven Shichibukai got on the ship and began to sailing.

Meanwhile, Kainagi was on the ground.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Man, where am I?" He said weakly.

He looked around and he noticed that he was back where he was before.

"Oh, I am back here again. Whew, I thought I was a goner. I better go back to the village!" He said.

He stood up and ran to the village.

On his way, he saw a dead bird and the three eggs were crushed to piece.

He looked at the other side and noticed one last egg.

He picked up the egg. "This bird… he alone. I will take care of him." He said softly.

He continued running while holding the egg.

He arrived at Mr. Bobo's house but it was already burned down to ashes.

He becomes angry. "That man! I will find him, someday!" He said angry voice.

He continued running, thinking, "Those seven people! They are cruel! I will make them pay!"

He finally arrived at the village and saw all of the village peoples were dead!

He saw the village people were gone, some people were turned to stone, broke into piece, and others were killed. The worse part Kainagi saw was some of them have no heads in which was their head was cut off!

He was shocked but in his mind, he thought about his parents and quickly running to see his parents if they were alive or not. He hoped that they were alive!

He arrived and he saw his house was gone, burn to ashes.

He went inside and was shocked that his parents were dead, on floor filled with ashes and blood.

He cried and yelled really loud, " Why, why, why they do this?! This so cruel and so wrong! The village people were nice and kind. Why, why, why they do this?! Why?! He screamed and held the bird egg.

He stopped screaming and he looked at the egg. "I am not alone, this egg is my friend. This bird will be my nakama." He hugged the egg because he knew that he not alone.

He stood up and looked at the sky while hold the egg with his hands.

Suddenly, he saw many time bombs all over the place and he can't believe it.

He noticed one of the time bombs was near him and he ran toward the time bomb. He looked at the time bomb to see how much time left and he noticed that it not much time and it will explosion soon.

He ran to the river to get on a sailboat fast as possible.

He arrived at the river and jumped on the sailboat and he placed the egg on the sailboat. He pulled the rope and hopes that the wind blows for the sailboat to sail.

The boat started to sailing toward the sea, thanks to the winds.

"We need to get out of here! Hurry, Mr. Wind!" He yelled.

The sailboat finally reached the sea! He was so glad and jumping for joy but suddenly, the bombs blew up!

It was so big and it destroyed the entire island!

He was shocked that the bombs blew up the entire island. The island was destroyed and ocean wave began to lift up the sailboat.

He screamed and held the egg while the wave lifts up the sailboat.

Finally, the ocean was back to normal and he was safe with the egg.

Sadly, the island was destroyed.

He looking at the island that was gone and thinking, in his mind, the past memories with those people that he enjoyed and loved.

The sailboat continued sailing and he was looking at the sky while holding the egg and he cried like a waterfall.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	3. A Stranger Man with a Stovepipe Hat!

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

A Stranger Man with a Stovepipe Hat!

Kainagi was on the sailboat with the egg. He felt hungry and little dizzied.

"This is so wrong! The island was destroyed by time bombs and now I am stuck on his sailboat in the middle of ocean of nowhere." He said angrily.

He looked at the egg. "The egg is my nakama and at least I am not alone". He said calmly.

The egg started to move and he watched the egg carefully. He was excited and can't wait for the egg to hatch.

The egg hatched and a cute baby bird came out of the egg.

He was happy and picked up the baby bird. "Hello! My name is Tokai T. Kainagi; from now on you are my nakama!"

The baby bird looked at him and he asked the baby bird, "Ok, your name is Rai. How does that sound?"

The baby bird like the name and was jumping up and down with full joy.

He laughed and then noticed Rai was hungry.

"No worry, Rai. I will find a place where we can eat together. I will not give up. I will find an island for my nakama and even it cost my life!" He said in courage voice.

He was looking across the ocean. He kept looking, looking, and looking but no island.

He started to worry and he doesn't want lose Rai, the only one he had left.

"Caw, caw, caw." He looked at Rai. "I know you are hungry. I will try to find food for you. Hold on, Rai"

Suddenly, a voice spoke. "Hello, is your baby bird hungry, young lad?"

Kainagi heard the voice that was behind him. He picked up Rai and move back away from the stranger man.

"Who are you, stranger person? Are you here to kill me?" He said in scary voice while shaking, and holding Rai.

The stranger man was sitting and answered with a calm voice. "My name is Okami. I am not here to kill you. Relax; let's just say I am not your enemy."

He looked at Okami and noticed he was wearing a stovepipe hat on his head, black pants, black sunglasses, white shirt, and sandals on his two feet, skin color white, and he was holding a fishing rod. He also noticed that he wearing a coats hanging on his shoulders.

"You are a Marine? He asked.

"Yes, I am a Marine." Okami said. "I got a call from your grandfather. He told me to go and check on you. Good thing you make it alive."

"Yeah…" He said with broke voice. "I wish the others make it alive."

"Well, I will explain about that, Kainagi." He said. "But first, we need to go to my island to feed your friend, Rai."

"Wait, what you mean by that? And how do you know my name and my bird's name?"

"Your grandfather told me about you and I heard your conversation with Rai. That's how I know your friend's name. Of course, I don't mean to butt in." Okami smiled. "Let's sail to my island. I will explain about that when we get there first."

Okami stood up and control the stern and the sailboat started to move and sailing north toward to his land.

"Okami, Rai is hungry. He needs to eat." He said with broke voice because not want Rai to die.

"I know, Kainagi. Hold the stern. I will go down to get small fish for your friend."

He put his coat, stovepipe hat, sunglasses, sandals and fishing rod on the sailboat. He jumped down into the ocean.

"I hope he find some fishes for my friend." He was nervous and worried.

Okami pop up and threw four small fishes and climbed aboard the sailboard.

"How did you? That was quickly!" Kainagi was shocked.

"I am a good swimmer." He picked up the fishes. "Here, give it to your friend." He gave Kainagi the four fishes.

"It's really small and it perfect for Rai. Thank you, Okami." He was happy and fed Rai.

"No problem, Kainagi." He smiled and he picked up his stovepipe hat and his sunglasses and his sandals and he put them on.

"Okami, can I ask you?" Okami nodded.

"Why your eyes look like wolf?"

"Well, I was born with it." He sat down. "It been like that since I was born, Kainagi."

Kainagi looked at Rai that was sleeping. "He is sleeping, good. Thank you for save Rai, Okami"

"You're welcome, Kainagi."

The sailboat reaches Okami's island. Kainagi got off the sailboat while holding Rai with his hands. Okami got off the sailboat and he tied the rope around the tree to make sure that the sailboat not casting away.

He picked up his coat and fishing rod. "Kainagi, follow me." He started walking.

Kainagi followed Okami. They were walking though the forest and he saw Okami's house.

"Welcome to my house, Kainagi." Okami smiled. "Please enter."

Kainagi enter his house. He noticed his house was clean and simple. "It's a nice house, Okami."

"Thanks." He put his fishing rod and his sunglasses on the table. He walked and put his coat and stove pipe hat on the hook rail.

"Okami, can you give me a basket to put Rai?"

"I was thinking about that just now." Okami responded.

He walked toward the closet and he opened the closet. There was a brown basket in the closet. He picked up the basket and he picked up small clothes next to the basket. He put the clothes in the basket.

"You can put Rai in the basket, Kainagi." He put the basket on the other table.

"Thank you." He put Rai in the basket and Rai was still sleeping and resting.

"Now, please, sit down, Kainagi. I will explain about that now." Okami said.

Kainagi and Okami sat on the chair and the table was in the middle.

"Are they alive?" He asked Okami.

"Your village people are alive, Kainagi. Your parents are alive as well." Okami become serious. "Listen well, everything you see was an illusion but your island on the other hand, was destroyed."

Kainagi was happy because the village people are safe. "The island was destroyed but the village people are safe. That's what matter."

He stared at Okami seriously. "You said an illusion? What do you mean?"

"I knew you will ask that. Someone set it all up. The Seven Royal Shichibukai also known as the Seven Warlord was on your island. They also were an illusion spent by someone." Okami answered seriously.

"The Seven Royal Shichibukai, I see. Then who is someone? Tell me!" Kainagi shouted.

"Calm down, Kainagi. I can't tell you who. It best for me not tell you. It for your safely." Okami stood up and walked toward the window and looked outside. "It will rain soon. I wish I can tell you but it better not because it for your safely. Your grandfather told me."

"My grandpa told you?"

Okami nodded. "Yes. And I have to tell you this. Mr. Bobo…"

"Mr. Bobo? What happened? Was it an illusion too?"

"No, it was not an illusion. He died, Kainagi."

Kainagi heard Okami said and he put his head on the table and cover his head with his arms and cried.

"I am sorry. I know you will ask me. I will tell you. Your father and grandfather called me." Okami looked at the window and outside started to rain. "And they asked me to something more important."

Kainagi was still crying.

Okami sighed and walked toward Kainagi and pat Kainagi's back.

For almost ten minutes, he stopped crying. He moved his head up. "What did my father and grandpa told you?" He asked with weak voice.

"You mean something more important? Okami asked softly.

Kainagi nodded.

Okami smiled. "They told me to train you. So, that you can become stronger and protect the people. What do you think?"

"I like it! I want to become stronger! I can't afford to run and hide." Kainagi smiled. "How long will you train me, Okami?"

"But first, how old are you?" Okami asked.

"I am seven."

"Perfect! Ten years, I will train you. In ten years you will become stronger." Okami smiled.

Kainagi smiled and the rain stopped. The rainbow appeared up in the sky.

"I can't wait to become stronger! When is the training, Okami?" He smiled.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	4. Ten Years Have Passed! Time to Depart!

One Piece Quest: for Straw Hat Pirates

Ten Years Have Passed! Time to Depart!

It is a beautiful morning. The birds are singing, the wind blows lightly, beautiful rainbow above the sky and Okami is fishing.

"What a beautiful day. It's been a long time, ten years. Time sure is not our ally." He is grinning but then the birds poop on his head. He looks up at the bird. "I regret nothing."

He cleans his stovepipe hat with napkins. He puts his stovepipe hat on his head and he stands up and he holds his fishing rod on his shoulder. He is walking to his house. He arrives and enter the house and he notices Kainagi is sleeping on his bed. He looks at the other side and he also notices Rai is sleeping in the basket.

"They told me that they will wake up and get ready…" Okami is grinning but inside he wants to slap their heads. "I guess I have to set up foods and water for them."

Kainagi hear Okami. "Relax, Okami." and he wakes up and stretch his body. "Today is the day we will leave, Okami." He is grinning.

"I know. I will put the foods and water for your sailboat. Be ready and don't be late, Kainagi." He leaves his house and walks to get the foods and water for them since they will leave soon.

Kainagi is now age seventeen and he is five feet and ten inches (177.8 cm). He yawns and he go to bathroom to get a shower.

"Rai, wake up. We better get ready or we will be late." He shouts with a strong voice.

Rai opens his eyes slowly and yawns. "Ok, ok, ok, Kainagi." He flies to the bathroom and there is a bird bath for him to bath and he sit on the bird bath. "Ah, I love it." He rolls on it back and forth.

Kainagi finish his shower and he covers his private parts with the towel. He walks toward the drawer. He opens the drawer and he picks his black shirt, black pants, black socks, and his favorite black goggle in which is his treasure. He put them on the table and he gets off his towel and cleans his body since he is wet due to the shower.

"Kainagi, do you think we are ready?" Rai flies and sit on Kainagi's shoulder. "Are we?"

"Yes, we are ready." He answers with smiles. "Why not you go and check on Okami? I need to put my clothes first then I will meet you there."

"Ok, Kainagi" He leaves Okami's house to check on Okami.

"Sigh, time sure is fast." He put his black shirt, black pants, black socks, and his favorite black goggle and he walks toward the door that is opened. He picks his black shoes and he put them on.

"I guess it time to go." He leaves Okami's house.

At the sailboat, Okami finish place the food and water in the sailboat. "Perfect. Inside the sailboat are two barrels, apples are inside and the three barrels, water is inside. That will be enough for them."

Rai notices Okami and sit on Okami's shoulder and begin to shakes his body. He still wet and not dries yet. "Okami, Kainagi is coming soon."

Okami looks at Rai with his face wet. "I don't know why you not shake back there. What kind of parrot are you?" He asks calmly.

"I am a rare parrot, Okami." Rai says with a proud attitude. "And I thought you can dodge my shake of doom."

"How about I use you as bait for fishing?" Okami his eyes sparkle. "I wonder how powerful your shake of doom?" He continues sparkle.

"Well, powerful enough to make you mad?" Rai looks at Okami and is curious what will Okami say.

"You know, you can use that to test people to see if they need anger management."

"I will pass on this one. "Rai turns his head and looks at the sky.

"You know, you will be a good teacher. It's a waste to let that go." He chuckles.

"You should be a teacher for anger management class, Rai. Okami is right on this one. It's a shame to let that go to waste?" Kainagi shakes his head back and forth.

"Which side are you on, Kainagi?" Rai become angry.

Okami and Kainagi are laughing. Rai flies and sit on Kainagi's shoulder. "Kainagi, support me next time!" Rai shouts.

"I will but today is a different day, Rai. We are leaving."

Across the ocean, a Marine ship is coming at them, closer, closer, and closer. The Marine ship stops, an anchor is drop in the water, and they set up a plank bridge between the dock and the shore. The Marine men walk down the plank bridge and they all stand in front and they all salute.

Okami walks toward the Marine men and stops in front of them. "Thank you for coming. You can rest here."

"Sir, I am sorry." One of his crew (Marine man) says. "Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, want have word with you, sir."

"Sakazuki, I see. I want to have a word with him but not the other way around. Set up the ship and set sail to Marine Headquarter."

The Marine men salute and they all run to the Marine ship to get ready for sail.

He turns at Kainagi. "Kainagi, come here." Kainagi walks toward Okami. "Here the compass, Kainagi. You sail north to Dawn Island."

"Dawn Island?" Rai asks while sit on Kainagi's shoulder. "Why we have to sail to Dawn Island?"

Kainagi answers. "Because that's where I went before when I was five, Rai. And I believe Okami want me to meet Garp. Is that correct?"

"Yes. And more importantly, don't forget to tell Garp that I say hi." He grins and walks in the Marine ship and the ship start to sail.

Kainagi and Rai are waving at Okami and Okami is waving at them.

"We will meet again, Okami!" They shout and waving.

"We will, Kainagi and Rai!" He shouts back.

The Marine ship is get smaller, smaller, and smaller and the ship is gone.

"Anyway, let set sail shall we, Rai." Kainagi walks toward the tree and untie the rope that holds the sailboat.

"Um, Kainagi, you don't look happy when you hear the name Sakazuki. Do you still hate him?"

"Rai, I told you many times." Kainagi says with a broke voice. "He killed Ace, my friend; I can't lie to you, Rai."

"I see, Kainagi. So, shall we sail to Dawn Island and meet Garp?" He smiles.

"Yes, let set sail."

Kainagi jumps on the sailboat and he unties the rope for the wind to blow at the mainsail for the sailboat to sail. The winds starts to blow and the sailboat start to sail.

"All right, Dawn Island, here we come!" Kainagi shouts!

Rai sits on Kainagi's shoulder. "Who is Garp?" He asks.

Kainagi sits down and looks at the sky. "Monkey D. Garp is his full name. He is also known as "Garp the Fist". Garp is overall very well-respected for cornering the Pirate King multiple times. And he is also the "Hero of the Marines". Does it answer your question, Rai?"

"Yes but that's scary that he cornering the Pirate King multiple times. He must be strong."

"Yeah, Rai and Dawn Island, by a chance, if he there, we will meet him, Rai." He smiles.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	5. Kainagi vs Sea Kings

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

Kainagi vs. Sea Kings

It is a beautiful afternoon. Kainagi and Rai are still on the sailboat sailing to Dawn Island. They are exciting because they can't wait to meet the people in Dawn Island.

Kainagi looks at the compass and hears a weird sound from the sky.

"Rai, Did you heard anything?" He looks around and he sees nothing. "What is that sound? Where it come from?"

Rai is sitting on the sailboat's bow. "I think it's gonna rain." He answers while flapping his wings.

"I think you make an excellent meteorologist, Rai." He is joking and grins.

Rai stops flapping, he turns his head, and stares at Kainagi.

"What? Why with the stare, Rai? I am serious, you make an excellent meteorologist." He looks at Rai seriously.

Suddenly, the clouds turn black and the sky turns dark. It begins to rain. Water pours down from the sky as if a bucket of water comes down from the clouds.

"Rai, did you see that?! I told you, Rai! You make an excellent meteorologist!" He says with strong voice.

"Kainagi, in all honesty, I was joking about the rain part. I did not think that it will rain."

"Well, you make an excellent meteorologist, Rai." He gives Rai the thumb up.

They hear thunderstorm and they look up the sky and see lightning in the sky.

Kainagi looks at the sky carefully. "I have a bad feeling that it will…"

Suddenly, in an instant, the lightning comes down from the sky.

He quickly grasps Rai and instant jumps out of the sailboat to the water and the lighting hits the sailboat. The sailboat is on fire.

He swims up to the surface of the ocean and he puts Rai on his head to make sure that he not sinks underwater. They are looking at the sailboat in which is on fire due to the lightning that hit their sailboat. It's still raining.

Rai sits on the top of Kainagi's head. "Thanks for save me, Kainagi. However, we are stuck in middle of the ocean and it is raining really badly now."

"Rai, your welcome and relax we not stuck yet." He says calmly.

"How can you say that so calmly without a single moment of hesitation? Do you know that we are stuck in the middle of the ocean? And it is raining really badly."

"We are not stuck, Rai. It is not that bad yet but well yeah a little bit. I have the compass. It's with me."

He shows Rai the compass. "I was holding the compass when the lighting hit our sailboat." He is moving his legs to prevent from sinking. "I saved you and I did not drop the compass." He explains calmly. "We have our compass. So, don't worry about it, Rai."

"How we suppose to get to Dawn Island, Kainagi?" He begins to peck at Kainagi's head.

He stops Rai's peck with his hand. "Relax, Rai and calm down because Dawn Island is close."

"Are you sure it close?" He looks down at Kainagi because he is sitting on Kainagi's head.

He looks up. "Yes. It's close. Look over there." He points his finger at the island. "That's Dawn Island, Rai."

The weather starts to get worse. Kainagi notices that the weather start to get worse and he knew it will become worse even more.

"Rai, fly to Dawn Island. Go now! I will swim and meet you there. Go!"

"Ok, I am on it." Rai starts to flap his wings and fly toward Dawn Island. Kainagi is swimming and following Rai toward Dawn Island.

Suddenly, a sea king come out of the water and the sea monster is roaring at Kainagi.

"Kainagi, watch out! Rai shouts while flying.

"Rai, whatever you do. Keep going! I will take care of him!" He dive underwater and the sea king dive underwater as well.

"Kainagi, please be safe!" Rai shouts and continues flying toward Dawn Island.

Kainagi is underwater and is staring at the Sea King. "Come closer…come." He says in his mind and waves his hand back and forth and is hoping that the Sea King comes toward him.

And of course, without a thought, the Sea King swims fast toward Kainagi and he smiles and quickly, in an instant, he thrust his fists, and the Sea King is swimming closer, closer, and closer, and he says in his mind. "Kai…" The Sea King opens his mouth wide and is ready to eat him but the Sea King was little too late. In his mind, he shouts, "ROKUOUGAN!" He launches a devastating shock wave through the Sea King's mouth and the Sea King pass out.

"Sorry, I need to protect myself from you." He says in his mind and starts swimming toward Dawn Island while underwater.

Rai is sitting on the dock and is worry about Kainagi. "I hope he ok."

Kainagi come out from the water and climb aboard the dock. He sits on the dock. "I am ok, Rai." He sighs lightly. "That Sea King sure is big, Rai."

"You make me worry, Kainagi." Rai flies and sit on Kainagi's shoulder.

"Sorry to make you worry, Rai." He says in calmly voice. "I just want you to be safe."

I saw the explosion, Kainagi. Did you use your strongest technique on the Sea King, Kainagi?"

"If you mean my Rokuougan? Then yes, I did that to the Sea King." He crosses his legs while sitting. "We are safe, Rai. That is important." He smiles.

Suddenly, five Sea Kings come out of the water and are roaring at them.

"Kainagi, you killed their friend! Now they want revenge!" Rai shouts and starts to panic.

Kainagi quickly stands up. He shouts. "RANKYAKU!" He kicks his leg very fast at high speeds and strength, and sending out a sharp compressed air and it slice the five Sea King's heads off.

The five Sea Kings' head fall in the water and they also fall in the water because their heads was cut off by Kainagi's kick.

"Now, they are dead. It's better to kill them just in case some innocent people want to sail. I don't want them to kill them."

"True, I can't blame you, Kainagi."

"Well, Rai, I feel bad for kill them. I don't like killing." He bows at the ocean to show his respect. Rai bows as well.

"I am still wet." He looks at his clothes and he pull out the compass from his pocket. "Good thing the compass is with me." He smiles.

"It is working?" Rai looks at the compass. "Yeah, it fine and working." Rai says and sighs in relief.

He put the compass back in his pocket. "Look over there, Rai!" He points at the forest not far from them.

"Ah perfect, let's go, Kainagi." Rai says in cheerful voice.

"Sure, let's go." He smiles.

Kainagi starts walking while Rai is sitting on his shoulder.

"You know, Rai. You are a better meteorologist. I am serious on this one."

"I am getting real tired of your shit, Kainagi." He stares at Kainagi seriously.

Kainagi laughs and he is walking toward the village while Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	6. Garp the Fist

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

Garp the Fist

It is a beautiful afternoon. Kainagi is walking through the forest while Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder.

"I thought it will be simple...but why do we have to take the shortcut, Kainagi?

"Because it is the only way and save our time. If we walk the other way around, trust me, we will be there by evening or night. So, for now shortcut is our best bet."

"I can't agree more. But what if some big wild animal attack us?"

"Relax, Rai. Don't worry about it." He says in calmly voice. "We need to find the village then find Garp."

Suddenly, the forest trees start to shake and leave begins to fall on the ground. It continues shaking and they hear a roar.

"What's that sound, Kainagi?" Rai looks around. "Did you just fart?"

"I did not fart, Rai. If I did fart then it will cause the tree to shake and make a roar sound. Fart doesn't cause that." Rai sniffs. "Ok, Kainagi, you did not fart."

"And why do you need to sniff, Rai? That is disgusting." He shakes his head.

"Sorry I thought that you did fart. So, where is the sound then?"

Suddenly, in an instantly, the wild animal, a huge beast jumps toward them.

"Kainagi, look out!" Rai shouts.

"Relax; I will take care of…" Suddenly, an old man jumps out of nowhere and punch the beast so hard and the beast pass out cold.

"Kainagi, that man, not he…" Rai is shocking.

"Rai, that's him. Monkey D. Garp and he also known as Garp the Fist."

Monkey D. Garp is a tall, tanned, muscular old man who is bearded and has a scar on his left eye, and is wearing a black shirt, blue short pants, and sandals.

"So, are you Tokai T. Kainagi?" Garp stares at Kainagi seriously.

"Yes, that's me, sir. I am…what the…" He and Rai are puzzle because Garp is sleeping and snoring.

"Kainagi, did he just ask you then he went to sleep? Are you sure this is the right man whom cornering the Pirate King, Roger in the past?"

"Yes, I am 100% sure that's him, Rai." They are waiting for Garp to wake up.

Garp wake up and looks around. "Oh I feel asleep." He looks at Kainagi and Rai. "Sorry, I fell asleep. So, are you Tokai T. Kainagi?

"Yes. My name is Tokai T. Kainagi and this is my parrot, Rai. It's great to see you again Garp." He smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Garp." Rai smiles.

"Ah, you are Kainagi. Do you have the compass?" He asks while crossing his arm.

"Yes. I do have the compass." He takes out his compass from his pocket. He walks toward Garp and give the compass to him.

"Hmm …I am surprised you not figure out about this compass." Garp is laughing.

"What's so funny about it?" Kainagi is puzzle.

"Yeah, I agree with Kainagi. What's so funny about it?" Rai is puzzle as well.

"I will explain then." He stops laughing. "This compass is not calling a "compass", Kainagi. This is calling a log pose." He shows them the log pose. "See the sphere with an arrow on it." Kainagi and Rai nod. "The red arrow is pointing north in which lead you to Dawn Island. So, welcome to Dawn Island!" He smiles and pat Kainagi's back.

"Hold on." Rai shouts. "If you put the sphere in your pocket then why not it…" Rai stops and looks at the log pose carefully. "I see a crack on it."

Garp looks at the log pose. "Ah, yes. You are right, Rai." Garp looks at Kainagi. "Where you get this log pose? Normally the log pose should be a wrist watch."

"I got it from Okami. He gave me this log pose."

"Ah, I see from Okami. Then how did it happen? The cracks on the log pose. What happened?"

"I think it was from the Sea King that I fought. I put the log pose in my pocket. Then this happened." Kainagi scratches his head. "Well at least we are here."

"You fought the Sea King and won?" Kainagi nods his head up and down.

"Nice, you will become an excellent Admiral for the Marines, Kainagi."

"Um…well…actually, I am a…" Rai quickly disturb Kainagi. "He will become an excellent Admiral, right Kainagi?"

"I am sorry, Rai. I want to tell Garp the truth. Garp, I am a…"

"Don't say it, Kainagi! Don't say it!" Rai is flapping his wings.

"Let him speak, Rai. What you are?" Garp asks.

"I am a pirate, Garp." He says with serious voice. "I become a pirate because I promised my friends and I will gather a crew to find the treasure, One Piece."

At the moment, Garp hear what he said and he drops the log pose and it hit the ground. It breaks into many pieces.

"Are you serious, Kainagi?" Garp asks in serious voice. "You know that your family won't be happy to know that you are a pirate. And who you promised to?"

"Um, first thing first, you just broke Okami's log pose. How can you explain that to him?"

"He doesn't want the log pose. He told me. So, tell me who you promised to?"

"Oh, is that so? Okay. Well, twelve years ago, my friends Luffy and Ace, I promised them that I will meet them and join them for an adventure as a pirate. That what happened."

He looks at the sky. "Unfortunately, my friend, Portgas D. Ace also known as Gol D. Ace passed away two years ago." He says with sad face while looking at the sky.

Garp is shocking to hear that Kainagi know Ace's other name. He asks. "Wait, hold on. How do you know that Ace is Gol D. Roger's son?"

He looks at Garp. "I saw the battle at Marineford on the broadcast two years ago. I saw everything, Garp. I never thought he was Gol D. Roger's son until I learned the truth that he was."

"I see, Okami allowed you to see it." Garp is thinking.

"Are you ok, Garp?" Rai asks.

"Yes. I am fine, Rai. It's just that I am surprised that Okami allowed you to watch what happened two years ago."

He begins to walk. "Since you are here, follow me, Kainagi."

Kainagi is following Garp while Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder. They are walking through the forest, across the river, and they finally arrive at the end of the forest in which is south of Mt. Colubo and west of Foosha Village. Garp sits on the ground and Kainagi sits next to Garp.

"There is something that I want to tell you, Kainagi." Garp looks at the ocean.

"What you want to tell me? I am listening." He asks while Rai is sitting on his shoulder.

"This place, in which, Ace sat long time ago when he was young, Kainagi. He asked me a question and I answered. But your grandfather said something that gave Ace the feeling of happiness."

"My grandfather, what did he said?" He is curious.

**Flashback**

"Old man, was it…good that I was born?" Young Ace asked while sitting.

Garp looked at the sky. "Well, you…as long you are alive; you'll figure it out eventually."

The mystery Marine man walked in, stopped, and touched Garp's back with his hand. Garp looks up and the Marine man looked at Garp then he walked passes Garp toward Ace and asked. "May I sit with you, Ace?"

Ace looked at the Marine man and nodded up and down.

He sat next to Ace and looked at the sky for while then he said. "Was it good that I was born? You are not the only one to ask that question, Ace. Garp is right, as long you are alive; you'll figure it out eventually."

"Figure it out eventually whatever it good that I was born?" Ace asked.

"Yes. Many people want to find the answer and even me. Why I was born? Do I deserve to be born? What is ocean? What is life? What is happiness? What is time? What is family? And more importantly…" He looks at Ace. "What is love?"

He touched Ace's back and Ace looked at the Marine man. "You will find the answer, Ace. You will because I know you will."

"Are you sure that I will find the answer." Ace asked.

"Yes, I am sure you will find the answer." He laughs happily.

"Since both of you are here…" He stood up and walked pass Garp and picked up two huge bag that was behind the tree. "I bought lot of foods. Since both of you love to eat. Shall we eat while we talk as a family?"

**Flashback End**

"We ate a lot and Luffy arrived and join us. But there one thing that Luffy, Ace, and I are curious…" Garp looks at Kainagi and Rai.

"What you, Ace, and Luffy are curious?" Kainagi asks.

"We are curious what your grandfather look like since he in the past wearing a mask even now. I was wondering what behind the mask and what does he look like?" Garp raises his hand toward his beard and is thinking.

"That my grandpa. Well, I got to admit he look cool with the mask. " Kainagi grins.

Rai is thinking and says. "Well, for once, it would be nice if he show his face for once." Rai looks at Garp. "Thanks for the story, it was good."

"Yeah, I can't agree more." Kainagi looks at Rai while smiles. Then he turns and looks at Garp. "I want ask you something, Garp."

"Hmm, sure what you want to ask?"

"What is that forest, anyway?" Kainagi is puzzle. "That place is dangerous. What is that?"

"Ah, that forest. It called the "Midway Forest". It is a dangerous place for any human. Only a strong fighter much as me and you can survive the forest." Garp answers.

"That makes sense. Kainagi, I hate to bother you."

Kainagi turns his head. "You not bother me, Rai. What is the matter?"

"I think we better leave and go to the next island because you told me that you want to find Luffy."

"Ah, yes. You are right, Rai." Kainagi stand up while Rai is sitting on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Garp. I need a favor to ask. Do you have any boat that we can borrow?" Kainagi asks.

"Well, I think you and Rai better stay here for the day until tomorrow morning. So, in fact, it will be dark soon."

"Kainagi, Garp is right. Shall we stay for the day until tomorrow morning, Kainagi?"

"Yes. We will stay here, Rai. Until tomorrow we will set sail." He smiles at Rai.

"Do you know where we can rest?" Kainagi asks Garp.

"Yes, I do. There is a village called, "Foosha Village". It is not that far from here. You can rest there and I have a feeling many people in Foosha Village will be happy to see you."

"I hope they are. I hope I remember them since it been a long time." Kainagi is nervous because he visited there when he was five years old and after that he have not visit the village.

"I am sure you will remember them when you meet them and they will be happy to see you, Kainagi." Garp smiles.

"I agree with Garp, Kainagi. Garp, shall you lead us there?" Rai asks.

"Sure follow me." Garp smiles.

Garp stand up and start walking. Kainagi is following Garp while Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	7. Garp and the Marine Man

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

Garp and the Marine Man

It is a beautiful morning; Kainagi and Rai are ready to set sail. They are happy that the village people give them a sailboat as a gift because they are happy to see Kainagi again.

"Thanks for give me the sailboat. It was fun last night! Thank you!" Kainagi shouts with happiness. Then he unties the rope for the wind to blow at the mainsail for the sailboat to sail. The winds starts to blow and the sailboat start to sail.

"Please be safe all of you! Take care! Bye!" He shouts and is waving to the village people while the sailboat is sailing across the ocean.

"Take care! Bye!" Rai is waving with his wings while sitting on Kainagi's shoulder.

"Bye! Kainagi! Rai! Be safe! Bye!" The village people shout and are waving.

Kainagi and Rai are waving while the sailboat is sailing across the ocean and the people in which are waving are get smaller and smaller due to the distance between the sailboat and the island, Dawn Island. Then the sailboat is gone.

"We will miss them." says Wood Slap, the Mayor of Foosha Village. "I hope they can visit us again."

"Yeah, I hope they visit us again." says Makino, the bartender of Partys Bar while holding her baby child.

"I hope they visit again but I will set sail soon because I have important things to do later on." Garp says while scratching his head with his hand.

"Kainagi sure pay a visit. I am happy to see him. Now I am head back to Mt. Colubo. Bye." says Curly Dadan, the boss of the Dadan Family.

The sailboat is sailing while Kainagi looks around to see if any island is close by after leave Dawn Island. Rai is sleeping on the sailboat because of last night he barely gets any sleep.

He yawns. "I wish I can sleep now. Last night was crazy and everyone was so happy to see me." He yawns again but this time loudly but Rai ignore him.

He notices something small across the sea. "What's that over there?" He looks far away hold his hand at head to see clear. He grins because it a ship that he sees across the sea and the ship is close and not far from his sailboat.

"Yes!" He smiles and he pats Rai's head and Rai wakes up from his sleep."Why you wake me up all of a sudden, Kainagi?" Rai asks.

"We got company, Rai. Look over there." He answers while he points his finger to the ship.

Rai quickly stand up and flapping his wings. He yawns and flies toward Kainagi's shoulder to sit on. He looks at the ship. "You got to be kidding me? That's a pirate ship."

"I know, Rai. I want know if there any island or place close by. And I forget to ask them for a map at Dawn Island. I don't want to get us lost."

Rai stares at him. "I know what you are thinking, Kainagi. I hope you know what you are doing."

"Yes, I know. I will just ask them to see if there an island closes by." He responds.

The people on Dawn Island, Foosha Village, they are happy because they met Kainagi and Rai. They are busy doing their daily life.

Suddenly, the little boy saw the Marine ship that is coming toward Dawn Island, their village, Foosha Village. He runs to Foosha Village to tell Mayor Wood Slap.

He runs through the town of Foosha Village and he notices the Mayor is sitting on a barrel and is reading the newspaper.

He runs fast as he can and yells, "Mayor! Mayor! I saw a Marine ship! The Marine Ship is coming!"

Mayor Wood Slap hears what the young boy said. "The Marine is coming?" He asks the little boy. The little boy nods up and down.

The village people hear this and they all run to the dock to see the ship.

Wood Slap looks at the little boy. "Thanks for tell us. Let's go and see." The little boy node his head and is breathing hard.

The village people arrive at dock and they all look at the ship that is coming closer, closer, and closer. Wood Slap and the little boy arrive at the shore.

The Marine ship stops, an anchor is drop in the water, and they set up a plank bridge between the dock and the ship.

The village people stare at the ship and wondering.

The Marine man's crew walk down the plank bridge and they all stand on the dock in front of the village people and they all salute. The village people hear footsteps that come from the ship in which is walking toward the plank bridge. The Marine man appears before the plank bridge.

The village people see the Marine man that is standing before the plank bridge and they all start to smile.

The Marine man walks down the plank bridge.

He is wearing a white cloak, white long sleeve compression mock turtleneck, bandages around his wrists, white pants, white shoe, and a white mask that cover his mouth, hair, and neck, but not cover his brown eyes, and he is 6 feet tall (182.88 cm).

He finish walks the plank bridge and he continues walking toward Wood Slap, the Mayor of Foosha Village.

He stops in front of Wood Slap and he opens his arms. "I am home." He says with a gently calm voice.

The village people start to cheer that the Marine man has return. The Marine man's crew are saluting are puzzle and have no idea why the village people are cheering.

Wood Slap smiles and hugs the Marine man. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. I am happy to see you, Wood Slap." He responds.

He looks at everyone that is happy to see him. "I am happy to see you all again."

One of his Marine crew walks toward the Marine man. He salutes and asks. "With all due respect, sir, what is your order?"

He looks at him then he look at his crew and he answers. "Relax, just watch the ship and bring my bag please."

"Yes, sir I am on it." The crew man runs to ship to get the bag.

He looks at the village people. "My friends, I am sorry because I will stay here for while."

The village people are not happy that he will stay here for a while and they beg him to stay a little longer.

Many young children run to him and he looks at them. "Hello, how are you?"

He hugs the children and enjoys talking with the young children and the village people.

"I don't want to be cruel. May I ask? Where is Garp?"He asks Wood Slap.

"He is at the Partys Bar right now." Wood Slap answers.

"Thank you." He says to Wood Slap and the crew man arrives while holding a bag and salute. "Sir, is this the right bag that you order, sir?"

"Ah, yes." He takes the bag from the crew man. "Thank you. I will be right back and watch the ship."

"Sir, yes sir!" The crew salutes.

He walks to Partys Bar and the people smiles because he back home.

He is walking through the town of Foosha Village then he sees the Partys Bar and he enters.

When he enters, he notices Makino is busy cleaning and she looks at the Marine man and she smiles and quickly run and hugs him.

"Welcome home." She says happy.

"Thank you. I am happy to see you again, Makino."

Garp is sitting on a chair and is busy drinking. "So, you are here."

He notices Garp, and he says to her. "Makino, can you please leave?"

She nods up and down and she exits the Partys Bar.

He sits on the chair and he put the bag on the table. "I have a feeling that you are not happy to see me, Garp. So, I bought a gift."

Garp take the bag and he opens the bag and smiles. "Doughnuts and cookies...you sure know your stuff."

"It is your favorite, Garp. So, are we good now?

"Yes, we are good." He answers while eating the doughnuts and cookies. "Sorry I ever doubted you. "

The Marine man laugh and Garp is eating the doughnuts and cookies. The Marine man is waiting for Garp to finish.

Garp finish eats the doughnuts and cookies and he clean his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks for the doughnuts and cookies."

"No problem, Garp. I am happy that you like it."

"So, two years had passed. A lot of things happen lately for the past two years." Garp says while looking at the Marine man.

The Marine man looks at Garp. "Yes, the world is different now. Sengoku resigned and the new Fleet Admiral is Sakazuki and of course, I don't agree his philosophy of "Absolute Justice".

"I heard you saw the battle between Sakazuki and Kuzan. What happened?"

The Marine man closes his eyes. "Yes, I saw the battle. It last for ten days. Sakazuki and Kuzan fought with all their mighty. Each day…both fought and it looks as if the world doesn't exist for them and they felt like they are the only one remain."

"I heard the report that they were both severely wounded." Garp touch his beard with his hand and is thinking for a moment.

"Is everything all right, Garp?" The Marine man asks.

"Yes, everything is fine. I want ask you something. It's about Luffy. How is he?" Garp asks.

He laughs. "That's funny because I am about to tell you that." The Marine man raises his hand and he put his hand on the table and is tapping the table with his fingers.

Garp looks at him seriously. "I know you for a long time. Then tell me. How is Luffy?""

He stops tapping and he lean back. "Your grandson is fine, Garp. However, tell you where he is and how he doing that part I can't but I rather you to find out for yourself, Garp."

Garp looks at him with a serious face. "Ok, if it you, I trust you. There one thing I want to ask you."

"I know you want ask me that. I don't mind tell you, Garp." He crosses his arm and he tell Garp what he been doing for the past two years.

"And that what happened…Are you ok, Garp?"

"I am fine. I am just shocking that you meet them and you even meet him."

"I already meet them many times, Garp. But it was my first time meets him. I will meet him again soon.

He stands up. "I am leaving now, Garp, My hands are full. Be safe and be healthy. Bye, take care." He touches Garp's shoulder.

"I will and I let you know that I met your grandson, Kainagi. He was here not long ago and I want tell you but I know you won't be happy to hear this."

"I rather hear from my grandson's mouth. You met my grandson that is an honor, Garp." He taps Garp's shoulder lightly and he exist the Partys Bar.

Garp is puzzle. "I met Kainagi and he said it an honor. What he mean by that?" He is thinking, thinking and thinking. Finally he understands what he means and Garp smiles.

The Marine man arrives at the dock and shouts. "Gentlemen, set up the ship and get ready to sail. We are leaving."

His crew salutes and shouts. "Sir, yes sir!" They are busy prepare the ship.

The village people don't want him to leave and they beg him to stay a little longer.

He knows that they want him to stay. "I will visit again and thanks for the foods and water."

"You noticed our gifts. Please take care and be safe." Wood Slap hugs the Marine man.

He hugs Wood Slap and he hugs the village people. "I will visit again."

Makino shouts. "Wait! Don't leave yet! I want show you my child."

She walks toward the Marine man and she shows the Marine man her baby child.

"Ah, beautiful and thank you for show me your child. Makino, take care and be safe." He hugs Makino lightly because she is holding her baby child.

He turns and walks to his ship.

He shouts. "Gentlemen, set sail!" The ship starts to sailing and leave Dawn Island.

The village people wave at him with a smile and tear.

He and his crew wave back.

The little boy shouts. "Don't forget to visit! DON'T FORGET!"

He shouts. "I won't." while waving.

Meanwhile, Kainagi and Rai arrive at Shells Town.

"Rai, we are here." He smiles.

The ship stops and Kainagi's sailboat stops and he get off his sailboat.

He stands on dock while Rai sit on Kainagi's shoulder, and Kainagi says to the Captain of the ship. "Thanks for the ride."

The Captain of the pirate ship is shaking in fear. "So, can we go now?"

"You may go." He smiles and answers.

The Captain quickly orders his crew to sail fast and boom they sail fast away from Kainagi and Rai.

He and Rai are laughing while watching them sail away.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	8. The Swordsman and the Navigator Appears!

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

The Swordsman and the Navigator Appears!

Finally arrives at Shells Town! Kainagi tie the rope to the pole to make sure the sailboat stay there.

He and Rai look at the Shells Town. "Nice town! I hope we can find more nakama. This is the perfect place to find one or two."

Rai sit on Kainagi's shoulder and stares at him. "I hope so, Kainagi. We need at least a navigator because we need it just in case we sail again."

"I can't agree more, Rai." He smiles.

They see a girl that is running. It's seems that she is late for some reason.

Kainagi yells at the girl. "Hey!"

The girl stops running and says, "Yeah?"

Kainagi walks toward to the girl and asks. "Sorry to call you "hey", what is your name?"

The girl answers. "My name is Rika and I am not supposed to talk to stranger."

Kainagi smiles. "You just did. My name is Tokai T. Kainagi and this is my parrot, Rai."

Rika is puzzles and asks. "Parrot…cans Rai talk?"

Rai answers. "Yes, I can talk, Rika. You never see a parrot that can talk before?"

Rika laughs. "It is my first time sees one."

"I am sorry if I am waste your time, Rika. I need a favor to ask. Is there any swordsman, navigator, doctor, sniper, chef, shipwright and musician here?" Kainagi asks.

Rai looks at him with serious face. "I thought we need a navigator but all of them…"

He responds. "I change my mind, Rai. I just hope that maybe they all are here. I hope…" He grins.

Rai cover his face with his wing. "I can't blame you, Kainagi."

Well, I saw two people that just came here a few minutes ago." She answers. "

"You saw two people?" Kainagi grins and is happy.

She raises her hands. "Hold your horse, Kainagi. I'm not sure but if I remember correct. A swordsman asked me where is Roronoa Zoro. I told him Zoro was here two years ago and he left with Luffy."

"So, what is his name?" He asks.

She put her hands in her pocket and is thinking. "I asked him and I think this name is Storm Eagle." She answers.

"Storm Eagle… you sure his name is Storm Eagle?" He asks.

"Yes, that his name and his eyes are weird." She answers.

"How weird is he exactly?" He asks.

"Well…his eyes looks like a bird." She answers in unsure manner.

"Is he a birdman?" Rai asks.

Kainagi and Rika are laughing because Rai asked if Storm Eagle is a birdman.

Kainagi stop laughing and looks at Rai. "That was funny, Rai. A birdman…"

"What if he is a birdman? If he has the eyes of an eagle then he should be a bird, Kainagi."

"I doubt he is a bird, Rai." He looks at Rika. "What about the other one?"

She smiles. "You two sure get along really well." She is smiling because of those two that get along well like they are brother.

"Thank you, Rika. Rai and I know each other for long time." Kainagi and Rai smile.

"That's good." She is thinking and says. "And the other one…let see I think that the other one is a navigator."

"You sure the other one is a navigator?" Rai is exciting.

"Yes, Rai, I am pretty sure that the other one is a navigator." She answers.

"So, is he good at navigate?" Kainagi asks.

She laughs. "Kainagi, the navigator I met is a she not he."

"So, what is her name?" He asks.

"Her name is Genius Nerdra." She answers.

He and Rai are shocking and ask at the same time. "Genius?! Is she really a Genius?!"

She moves back a little bit. "Whoa, get it easy both of you. I don't know if she a genius but I saw her with a weird looking thing on her hand while she was holding and she "type" uses other hand."

Kainagi and Rai stare at each other and wondering what she means by that. They have no idea.

She looks at them and asks. "Both of you are pirates?"

"Yes, we are pirate. But we not here to cause any trouble." Kainagi answers.

"I can tell you are not here to cause any trouble. That's good and nice to meet you, Kainagi and Rai." She smiles.

Kainagi and Rai smile and say at the same time. "You too!"

Rika laughs. "I better get going now." She starts to run but Kainagi quickly asks."Rika, where are those two? Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah they are here. Storm Eagle is looking around and he is here somewhere. And Genius Nerdra, I saw her at the restaurant and that's where I met her. I don't know where she is now." She answers.

"Thanks for your time. You can go now, take care, Rika." He says with a smile.

"You are welcome." and she starts running.

She is running and they are waving at her but she not notices their wave.

"Kainagi, you think they will join you?" Rai asks.

He looks at Rai. "I don't know, Rai. But why not we give it a try and who know whatever they will say yes or no. So, let's go and find them and ask."

Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder while Kainagi is walking through the town to ask the people whatever they see them so that they can find them.

Somewhere at Shell Town, Nerdra is sitting on the grass and is busy with her laptop that she created.

"Done! Complete! The map of Shells Town is complete on my laptop. I'm a genius!" Nerdra says with a happy voice.

Suddenly, she hears sounds that come from the Marine's base.

She puts her laptop inside her backpack and she notices a swordsman is running.

She shouts at the swordsman."Why are you running?"

"They are chasing me because they think I am a pirate!" The swordsman shouts back.

The swordsman quickly jumps down and land in front of her and says. "I will talk to you later. We got company."

He pulls out his two katana from his back.

She notices the two katana that the swordsman pulled out. "That katana…is that?"

The swordsman turns his head. "Oh, you know what this is?"

Before she can say anything, the Marine find them and points their gun at them.

"Hey! I am innocent!" She yells.

"It is pointless. They saw you talk to me. They think I am your partner." The swordsman responds.

"That's because I just talk to you! It does not mean I am with you!" She yells at swordsman.

Captain Ripper walks right in. "Hold your fire! Why are you two doing here?"

The swordsman puts his two katana back. "I'm here because I am looking for a man named Roronoa Zoro. I don't want to cause any trouble, sir."

"I am looking for someone." She answers with a low tone.

Captain Ripper looks at them seriously and before he says a word. Suddenly, a little boy is running toward Captain Ripper and shouts. "The pirate is attacking the Shell Town and they have a hostage!"

He is shocking."The pirate is attacking Shell Town? Who is the hostage?"

"Rika is the hostage!" The little boy answers.

Nerdra and the swordsman are shocking and say at the same time. "Rika!"

Captain Ripper looks at them. "We have to go now. You may go and please don't cause any trouble here."

Captain Ripper and his Marine men are running to rescue Rika.

Nerdra and the swordsman are watching them running.

The swordsman looks at Nerdra. "I have to help them."

She looks at the swordsman. "Why?" She asks.

"Rika is a nice girl. She is my friend because two years ago Roronoa Zoro was arrest for protect her and she feed him by gave him rice balls. That's why she is my friend in which she helps Roronoa Zoro." He answers.

She smiles. "We are on the same boat, Mr. Swordsman. My name is Genius Nerdra. Let's go and rescue Rika!"

"My name is Storm Eagle. Let's go!"

They are running to aid the Marine to rescue Rika.

Somewhere at Shell Town, Kainagi is walking through Shell Town while Rai is sitting on his shoulder. Then a group of Marine is running pass them.

"What is the going on?" Kainagi is wondering.

"I will check." Rai take off and fly up to see what is the going on. He looks around and notices something and shouts. "Kainagi! Rika is in danger!"

"Rika is in danger?! Where is Rika?!" He shouts.

"She is at the dock right now. Kainagi, let's go rescue her!"

"Yeah! I am going! Rika, hang in there I am coming!"

Kainagi is running to rescue Rika and Rai is following Kainagi.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	9. Kainagi vs Former Captain Morgan

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

Kainagi vs. Former Captain Morgan

At the dock of Shell Town, many people is scare and worry about Rika. They want to help and save Rika but they are stuck because the pirate points their gun at them and the former Captain Morgan is holding Rika as a hostage.

The Marines finally arrive at the dock and they all point their gun at the pirates and former Captain Morgan.

Former Captain Morgan whom escaped two years ago and is laughing. "You fool! If you shoot then his girl is good as dead!"

He laughs and his crew totals of eighteen are laughing at the Marine.

The Marines no have choice but to drop their guns and Captain Ripper is angry.

Captain Ripper looks at Morgan with serious face. "Morgan, why are you here? Two years ago, you escaped! Now, are you here for revenge?"

Morgan stops laughing and is serious. "Yes, I am here for revenge and I'm here to conquer this island! When Shell Town is under my control again and whoever disobeys my order will die!" He looks at Captain Ripper seriously while holding Rika.

Captain Ripper is angry. "You can't do that! We won't let you! We will protect this town even it cost our life! Release her!"

"Why should I release her? I am Axe-Hand Morgan! Two years ago, I lost my position as a Captain and this island. I am here to take it back what was mine."

"This island is not your playground, Morgan." Captain Ripper looks at the crowd and looks at the Marine men then he looks at Morgan. "It their home. It my responsibility to make sure that they are safe. I am not let you take this island, Morgan."

Storm Eagle and Genius Nerdra arrive and Eagle looks at Former Captain Morgan with a serious face. "Release her, Morgan."

He looks at Eagle. "Release her? Who the hell are you? You talk nonsense. If you make a move, I will cut her head off." He move his ax and it touch Rika's neck. Rika is scare because of the ax is touching her neck.

Eagle is mad. "You bastard! Let her go!" He is about to pull his two katana from his back but Nerdra stops him. "Eagle, careful. Don't make a move, don't!"

Eagle looks at her. "I know but she in danger..." He drop his arms down.

Ririka, the mother of Rika is standing with the crowd and she shouts. "Let my daughter! Let my daughter go!" She weeps and want to save her but the crowd hold her because it too dangerous.

Captain Ripper looks at Ririka and he knows that Rika is the only one left that Ririka have since the loss of her husband hurt her. He can't afford to let Rika die.

He then looks at Morgan. "She innocent. Release her!"

"I told you I won't release her. Shoot him!"

His crew raises their gun and ready to shoot at Ripper.

"Fire!" He yells and they fire their guns at Captain Ripper and Rika yells. "Ripper, No!"

Eagle have no choice and he quickly pulls out his two katana from his back and he dash toward the bullets and he cut the bullets.

"You save me!" Captain Ripper is shocks because he can't believe that Eagle move faster than the bullets and he cut them.

Morgan is shocking and he quickly throws Rika at the ground and he swings his Ax at her head.

The Marines men, Captain Ripper, Eagle, Nerdra, the crowd, and her mother, Ririka yell. "Rika! No!"

Rika see the Ax about to hit her and she shut her eyes. Then she feel something strange and she open her eyes slowly and she sees Kainagi holds Morgan's Ax with his bare hand.

She smiles. "Kainagi!"

They are happy that Kainagi save Rika and they also can't believe what they see.

Morgan is angry. "Who the hell are you?"

Kainagi's face is serious. "My name is Kainagi." He points at Rika with his other hand. "She is my friend. I won't let you kill my friend."

"How did you stop my swing so fast?" Morgan asks.

"I used the Soru technique." He answers. "And like I said before, I won't let you kill my friend."

Morgan become angry and yells. "Shoot him! Kill him!"

Morgan's crew points their guns at Kainagi but Eagle quickly cut Morgan's crew with his two katana and they fall on the ground.

Eagle looks at Kainagi. "Kainagi, he all yours."

Kainagi smiles and looks at Morgan. "I guess it you and me then. And I am going to kick your ass."

Morgan is angry and he quickly uses his other arm to grasp Rika's neck but Kainagi stop him.

Rika quickly stand up and runs to Captain Ripper.

Captain Ripper hugs her. "You ok, Rika?"

"I am fine, Ripper." She hugs Captain Ripper and the crowd let Ririka go and she runs and hug her daughter.

Morgan is trying to move his arm and ax but he can't. "Damn you…let me go!" He is struggle.

"As you wish."

He let go of Morgan's arm and Ax and Morgan fall down on ground and he became angry.

Morgan stands up. "I am going to kill you!"

Morgan quickly runs toward Kainagi and swings his axe but Kainagi dodge the swing use the Soru technique to disappear and he appears behind Morgan.

Morgan is shaking with fear because Kainagi dodge so fast and now he is behind him.

Kainagi touches Morgan's back with his hand. "Let me show you... the most powerful attack available to those with full mastery of Rokushiki."

"KAI…." He yells.

Morgan is shocking. "WAIT!"

"ROKUOUGAN!" He yells.

The Rokuougan causes a strong shocking wind to passing through Morgan's back. Morgan's his mouth come out with blood and falls on the ground.

"Rokuougan? What is that?" Rika asks.

Nerdra looks at Rika and answers. "The Rokuougan, literally meaning "Six King Gun" is the secret and ultimate attack of the Rokushiki style. It was states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill."

"Can a person die from that?"

"That is a good question, Rika. It depending on the amount of energy the user uses. It is seems from my points of view, Kainagi's Rokuougan was not full 100%'s power." Nerdra answers.

Kainagi looks at Nerdra. "How can you tell how much power I used?"

"I'm a genius, Kainagi. You want a better answer than that?"

"That's more like it." Kainagi is laughing.

Rai fly and sits on Nerdra's head. "I was watching and that was a good fight. Good thing Rika is safe and sound."

Nerdra become angry and raise her fist at Rai. "Who give you permission to sit on my head?"

Rai quickly fly and sit on Kainagi's shoulder. "I am sorry. I thought you are a friendly person."

Captain Ripper walks toward. Kainagi. "Thank you for save Rika. I will send Morgan to prison here and I will report the Marines HQ about it."

"No problem, sir. She is my friend. I am happy that she safe and sound now." Kainagi smiles.

Eagle and Nerdra are smile as well and they are happy that Rika is safe.

Rika runs and hugs Kainagi and she cry. "Thanks for save me. I was scare back there."

"No problem, Rika." She pat Rika's head. "You are safe and that what matter." Kainagi smiles.

The Shell Town people are cheering that Rika is save. They walk toward Kainagi to thanks him.

Captain Ripper disturbs them. "I am sorry to disturb your happy moment. Kainagi, are you pirates?"

"Yes, sir, I am a pirate and Rai is with me."

Eagle is thinking for a moment and asks. "Why are you here? What is your goal, Kainagi?"

"My goal is to find Luffy and I am here to look for a nakama."

Eagle is thinking in his mind. "Roronoa Zoro is with Luffy and he is looking for Luffy. If I join him then I will find him." He asks Kainagi. "If you looking for a nakama. Mind I join you?"

"Yes, you can join me. Welcome to the crew, Storm Eagle. You are my first nakama." Kainagi smiles.

"How you know my full name?" Eagle is wondering how Kainagi know his full name.

"Rika told me about you and you have the eyes of an eagle. So, that's how I know your full name."

"Now I know Eagle and Kainagi are pirate." Captain Ripper looks at Nerdra. "What about you? Are you a pirate too?"

Nerdra looks at Captain Ripper and is thinking. "If I join them then I can meet her again."

"Yes, I am a pirate and I am with Kainagi and Eagle."

Kainagi looks at Nerdra. "I guess you are Genius Nerdra. Welcome to the crew, Genius Nerdra. You are my second nakama." Kainagi smiles.

"We have a navigator at least!" Rai is happy that a navigator join the crew.

"I guess Rika told you about me." Nerdra looks at Rika. "It can't be helped then."

Captain Ripper looks at them. "I see that you all are pirates. I'm sorry, please leave Shells Town."

The Shell Town people are upset that Captain Ripper want them to leave Shell Town.

Rika is upset as well. "Why do they have to leave? Can't they just stay for a while?"

Captain Ripper explains to Rika. "I don't mind they stay for a while, Rika. But I have to report the situation to the Marines HQ about it and also the Marines is coming soon. Which mean if they see them, they will chase and might kill them. It's best for them to leave for their safely."

"Thank you for let us leave safely." Kainagi give his thanks to Captain Ripper and Kainagi walks toward his sailboat and he untie the rope and he sit on his sailboat.

Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder and is wondering. "What about Eagle and Nerdra?"

Eagle is sitting on Kainagi's sailboat. "I am here."

Nerdra is also sitting on Kainagi's sailboat. "I am here too."

"I guess I need to check my eyes if it working right since I didn't notices both of you." Rai says to them.

"I think you need a glasses." Nerdra mocks Rai.

"Very funny, Nerdra. My eyes is fine." Rai fly and sit on the sailboat.

Kainagi smiles. "Let set sail then."

Kainagi unties the rope for the wind to blow at the mainsail for the sailboat to sail. The winds starts to blow and the sailboat start to sail. His sailboat set sail across the sea.

The Shell Town people, Marines men, Ririka, Captain Ripper, and Rika are watching and waving at them.

"Kainagi, Rai, Eagle, and Nerdra, we will meet again!" Rika shouts while waving.

"We will!" They are waving back.

Captain Ripper looks at Rika. "You have a good friend, Rika."

She smiles. "Yes, I have a good friend."

Kainagi is sitting on his sailboat. "Nerdra, since you are a navigator. Where are we heading to next?"

Eagle looks at Nerdra. "I agree with Kainagi. Where are we heading to next?"

She take out her laptop from her backpack and she open her laptop and she turn it on.

Kainagi, Eagle, and Rai is looking at the her laptop and they are wondering.

"It my computer. I created it few days ago by myself. It a special technology that I can put data in it."

She checks her computer laptop and she answers. "Orange Town, that's where we are heading."

"I don't really understand how it work. But it looks cool to me. And Orange Town, perfect! Let's go!"

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	10. Festival in Orange Town

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

Festival in Orange Town

They finally arrive in Orange Town in which located in Organ Island. The sailboat stop at the dock and they get off the sailboat. Kainagi tie the rope to a pole to make sure the sailboat stay there. Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder.

Kainagi notices a Marine ship that is right to his sailboat. "A marine ship is here. I wonder why."

"If I remember correct. The Marine are here because Orange town have a festival." Nerdra points at Orange Town that is near them in which is close between the dock and Orange Town. "You see the town that they set up? That explain everything."

Kainagi looks at Orange Town. "We better go and get look around." He turns and looks at Nerdra and Eagle. "What you guys think?"

"Fine with me." Eagle answers.

"I don't mind join you but since we are here." Nerdra sits on the dock and she takes out her computer laptop from her backpack and she turn it on. "I need to scan the whole island and to make a map."

"Nerdra, are you going to stay here until you finish it?" Kainagi asks while Rai is sitting on his shoulder.

"Positive. And I am going to stay here but I will join you later." Nerdra is busy typing.

"You mean you going to set up a map of this island inside your computer? All the information of this island inside?" Eagle asks.

"Yes, Eagle. What you just said is correct. I did explained to you guys while we sailed from Shells Town to here." She looks inside her backpack and she get out a small black scanner that look like a pen.

"What is that? That one is new." Rai is puzzles.

"This is my scanner, Rai. This special scanner will scan the whole island and sent it to my computer." She clicks the button on the scanner like a pen. The scanner start to make a bleep sounds and fly up in the air.

They are watching the scanner fly up in the air.

"This is weird. I never see this kind of technology before." Eagle looks at Nerdra. "You sure are a genius. What does the scanner do exactly?"

"The scanner will scan the whole island then it will sent the data of the island in my computer laptop." The computer starts to make a bleep sounds. "Right now the scanner is starting to scan the island and my computer state that it at 5% now."

"So, that mean when it reach to 100% it finish?" Kainagi asks.

Nerdra looks at Kainagi. "Yes, you are right. How do you know that, Kainagi? Are you a genius?"

"Well, I am not a genius but I am just make a wild guess because you said 5%. I was thinking that 100% mean the data will be complete."

"I have a feeling that you are smart." Nerdra looks at her computer and it at 15%. "It at 15% now and I wish it go faster but it will take a while." She sighs.

A man is walking toward them and the man stop. They looks at the man. The man smiles. "Hello, welcome to Orange Town and my name is Boodle and I am the mayor of Orange Town. Are you here to celebrate? We have a festival."

"We know and we will look around. Thank you for tell us, sir. My name is Kainagi." Kainagi points at Rai. "This is my nakama, Rai."

"Nakama? Are you guys a pirate?" Boodle is shaking.

"Yes, we are pirate. We are not here to cause any trouble." Kainagi smiles. "We are here to enjoy the festival and to look around. We won't cause any trouble I promise."

"Oh, thanks goodness. I am happy that you not here to cause trouble. Two years ago the town people left because a pirate that look like a clown cause disaster and destroy our town with his bomb."

"Really? A clown destroy your town? What happened?" Kainagi asks while he and his crew are listening to Boodle's story.

"The clown named is Buggy the Clown. He was the one that cause trouble. But Luffy come here two years ago and he fought Buggy and beat him. The town is save thanks to him."

"Was Roronoa Zoro with him?" Eagle asks Boodle.

"Yes, he was with Luffy two years ago. He was here and now I don't know where he is right now."

"Eagle, why you want to find him?" Nerdra asks.

Eagle looks at Nerdra. "I need to find him because his parents ask me to give him the message and I am his friend."

"You are his friend? That's new and what kind of message?" Kainagi asks.

Eagle looks at Kainagi. "Yes he is my friend and the message…well…it more like an angry message because he left without say good-bye to his pirates."

"That's cold….that sound really cold…" Rai says while cover his face with his wing.

Nerdra looks at Eagle. "Well, at least he safe with Luffy."

"Nerdra, I am not sure if he safe right now because I've never heard of him lately for two years. I wonder what happened."

The computer make a bleep sound and Nerdra looks at her computer. "Oh, it is at 90% now."

"Huh? What is that, Nerdra?" Boodle asks.

"Oh, this is my computer. I am waiting for the map of this island because we want to look around and not get lost."

"Oh, computer? I don't know what that is but I hope you all enjoy our festival. I better go and meet Chouchou at his Pet Shop. See you later." He walks away to Orange Town that is close to the dock to meet Chouchou.

"Chouchou, that sound like a pet name." Rai says.

The computer make a beep sounds and Nerdra looks at her computer. "It finish! It at 100% now." The scanner fly down and she grasp the scanner and put it inside her backpack.

Kainagi looks at Nerdra. "Nerdra, can you please locate the Pet Shop? I want to see it. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I can. I am checking on that now." She is typing and the computer make a bleep sounds. "There! It not that far." She turn off the computer and she put it inside her backpack. She stand up and she put her backpack behind her back.

"Follow me. We are going to the Pet Shop." Nerdra starts walking and they are following her through Orange Town. They see many people are having fun and many children holding balloons and cotton candy.

"They sure are having fun." Rai looks at Kainagi while sitting on Kainagi's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's good that they having fun." Kainagi smiles.

They arrive at the Pet Shop and they notice a dog is sitting in front of the Pet Shop. Boodle is sitting on a water fountain close to the Pet Shop

They walks toward Boodle and Boodle notices that they are coming to him and he put his newspaper down that he was reading.

He smiles. "You are here. I have a feeling you will come. Did you enjoy the festival?"

"Yeah, we enjoy it." Kainagi answers.

"Is that Pet Shop your?" Eagle asks.

"Oh no, this is not my Pet Shop. It belong to Chouchou."

"Chouchou?" Nerdra asks.

Boodle points at the dog that is sitting. "His name is Chouchou. He is the owner of the Pet Shop."

"He is the owner? Where is his master?" Rai asks.

"Chouchou's master passed away due to illness. He went to visit a doctor but never return. Chouchou's master was my friend, his name was Hocker and he loves Chouchou so much with all his heart and he trusted Chouchou to watch the Pet Shop." Boodle looks at the sky. "I am sure that he is happy that Chouchou is watching his Pet Shop."

"He is happy. I am sure." Kainagi smiles. "Hocker might be dead but he is still alive in Chouchou's heart and memory. You too, Boodle."

Boodle looks at Kainagi and smiles. "Thank you."

Eagle looks at Chouchou. "Does he stay there like that?"

"Yes, he sit there like that for day and night, unmoving, because he love the Pet Shop and guard it." Boodle answers.

"So, the Pet Shop is his treasure?" Nerdra asks.

Boodle looks at Nerdra. "Yes, that is his treasure."

Kainagi sit in front of Chouchou and smiles. "I am happy that your Pet Shop is your treasure." Kainagi take off his black goggle on his head. "This black goggle is my treasure." He smiles.

Chouchou is barking.

Rai is sitting on Kainagi's shoulder and he is listening to Chouchou. "Chouchou asks, "why your black goggle is important to you" that what he asks."

"You can talk to animal, Rai?" Nerdra asks.

"Yes, I can talk to animal because I am a parrot in which I am an animal. Kainagi can also understand and talk to animal." Rai answers.

Eagle and Nerdra are shocking and she asks. "Kainagi, you can talk to animal? You can?"

"I guess the cat is out of the bag." Kainagi stands up and puts his goggle on his head. "Yes, I can talk to animal and I can understand them." He looks at Chouchou. "The goggle is my treasure because my grandfather give it to me when I was a kid." He smiles.

Chouchou is happy and start to bark.

Kainagi is laughing. "He says "Don't lose it" and of course, Chouchou, I won't lose it. It is my treasure. He pat Chouchou's head.

He looks at Eagle and Nerdra. "It time to go." He looks at Boodle. "Thanks for let us enjoy the festival and be safe." He smiles.

"No problem, your welcome." Boodle smiles.

Nerdra and Eagle say. "Bye." They start walking.

"It was fun!" Kainagi smiles and looks at Nerdra. "Nerdra, where we head to next?" Kainagi asks while Rai sitting on Kainagi's shoulder.

"I will tell you when we get on the sailboat first." She answers.

They finally arrive at the dock and they notice that the Marine ship is gone.

"I guess they left. I hope they enjoy the festival." Kainagi says.

They get on the sailboat and Kainagi untie the rope and Eagle unties the rope for the wind to blow at the mainsail for the sailboat to sail. The winds starts to blow and the sailboat start to sail. Kainagi's sailboat set sail across the sea.

Nerdra open her backpack and she turn on her computer laptop. "Let see…" She starts typing and she looks at Kainagi. "We are going to Gecko Islands and there is a village called Syrup Village."

"Perfect! Gecko Islands! Let's go!" Kainagi smiles while the sailboat is sailing to Gecko Islands.

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


	11. Rika's Courage!

One Piece: Quest for Straw Hat Pirates

Rika's Courage!

They are on the sailboat on their way to village called Syrup Village in which is located at Gecko Islands.

Eagle and Rai are sleeping. Nerdra is busying with her computer. She looks at them that are sleeping then she turn her head and she looks at Kainagi that is sitting on the sailboat's bow while crossing his leg and his eyes is close.

"What are you doing, Kainagi?" She ask because she want know what Kainagi is doing.

"I am rest and thinking." He answers in calm voice.

"I can tell but what you are thinking about?"

"I am thinking about Rika." He opens his eyes and looks at the sky and he see birds that are flying. "I wonder what she is doing in Shell Town…"

Somewhere in Shell Town, Rika is in the restaurant and she is cooking foods to feed Captain Ripper and her mother, Ririka is helping her.

Captain Ripper is sitting on a chair and watching them cooking. "I am worry right now."

Rika is busy cooking. "Why are you worry, Captain Ripper?" She continues cooking.

He sighs. "Because the Marine ship is coming to Shell Town. I don't know who is coming to pick up former Captain Morgan."

"They are Marine, Captain Ripper. I don't understand why are you worry?" Rika says while she busy cooking and her mother walks pass her to give the customers foods at the other table.

"I am not worry about that, Rika. I need to explain the situation to the person whom is coming. Do you know who saved you?"

Rika stop cooking for a moment because she is thinking, in her mind, she remember that Kainagi is a pirate and he saved her. She stops thinking and she continues cooking.

"If I tell them that a pirate defeated former Captain Morgan. It will make the Marine looks bad."

Rika's mother walk back to the same spot and she is helping her daughter, Rika. "Since you are a Captain of the Marines." Ririka looks at Captain Ripper. "You have no choice but to tell the truth?"

"Yes, and it part of my job as a Captain. It is my reasonability to tell the person what happened."

Rika finish cooking and she walks toward Captain Ripper and she give him the food. "There you ago, Captain Ripper."

"Rice balls, nice. Thank you, Rika." Captain Ripper starts eating the rice balls.

Rika's mother pat her back. "Rika, there is something that I need you to do."

"What is it, mother?" She smiles.

"I need you to give this letter to Ukkari." Ririka pull out the letter from her apron pocket and she gives Rika the letter.

"Ok, sure mother. But where is Ukkari? Is he at the Marine base?

"Yes, I am sure he is there." Ririka looks at Captain Ripper to make sure. "Is he there? Is he?"

Captain Ripper is eating. "Heee shuiood beee therrr" (He should be there) he says with his mouth full.

"I will take that as a yes." Rika exist the restaurant to find Ukkari in order to give him the letter.

Ririka looks at Captain Ripper. "Can you do me a favor?"

Captain Ripper looks at her and nods.

"You better promise me that you not talk with your mouth full again. You promise?" She smiles.

He finish eating. "I am sorry, ma'am. Your daughter cooked rice balls and it taste good, really good. I can't help it." He laughs.

Somewhere at the Marine base, inside the Marine base. Ukkari is sitting on a chair and he is guarding the prison cell in which Morgan is sitting in it.

"Since you are back. This time you won't escape and the Marine will take you." Ukkari says while sitting on his chair.

"Take me? I am afraid that won't happen because I am Captain Morgan." He says with a scary voice.

"Former Captain. You no longer a Captain." Ukkari stands up and he walks toward the window to looks outside.

"Fool! I am a Captain. When I escape this place. You will regents and you will beg for mercy like an insect you are."

Before Ukkari says a word, he hear knocking that come from the door and even Morgan hear it. Ukkari walks toward the door. He opens the door and Rika is there with other two younger kids.

"Hi, I am Rika. My mother asked me to give you this letter." Rika give Ukkari the letter.

"I wonder what it about." He opens the letter and he starts to read. Then he make a weird face as if he see a monsters.

"What is the matter, Ukkari?" Rika asks while the two younger kids are puzzle and they are looking at him since his face looks scary.

"Rika, are you sure this is from your mother? This letter…" Suddenly, Ukkari got shot at his leg. He falls on the ground and screaming in pain.

Rika is shocking and she quickly help Ukkari. "Ukkari, hang in there!" The two younger kids is scary and they hug Rika's back. Rika take off her bandana and she tie it on Ukkari's leg to make that he don't lose blood.

"Rika….run….you are not safe….here" He holding his leg because he in pain.

Rika looks at him. "I can't leave you here. I can't."

The two younger children is crying. "I am scary…"

The mystery man is walking toward them and he is carrying a senriku rifle. He is wearing a black pants, black coat, black shirt that say "Death" on it, and black bandana that cover his mouth.

He arrives and he looks at them. "Come with me. If you refuse then someone will die." He says in scary voice.

Rika looks at him seriously and she inside feel afraid because the mystery man is dangerous but she won't show him that she feel afraid instead she hide it and show toughness. "What do you want?" She says in serious tone while fighting her fear.

The mystery man looks at her. "I can tell you are afraid." Rika is shocking inside but won't show it to him and still stand firm. "I am impressed. You not show your fear but instead you hide it. Many enemy who show fear shall face death."

Rika is holding the two younger kids with her arms. "I won't let you hurt them and don't kill Ukkari. They are important to me." She says with strong voice.

"I won't. But in return set Morgan free. Can you do that?" He stares at her seriously to show that he is not playing.

"Rika, don't do it!" Ukkari shouts while holding his leg with his hand in pain.

The mystery man take out a bandana from his pocket and he walks toward Ukkari. He tie the bandana on Ukkari's mouth to prevent him from screaming then he take out the rope that he holding behind his back and he tie Ukkari's hands. "Go to sleep and be grateful that I choice not to kill you since you show fear." He looks at the younger kids. "Don't scream." The younger kids nod in fear and are crying in tear.

"You promise that you won't kill them when I set Morgan free?" Rika looks at him seriously.

"I am an honor man." He stands up and looks at Rika. "I don't kill courage people. You have my word." He bow his head to show that he really mean it.

"Honor man?! Cut that crap, Kiken! Set me free! You have a debt to pay, Kiken!" Morgan shouts.

"I know, Morgan." Kiken looks at Morgan. "When you are free then my debt is finish." He looks at Rika. "Where is the key?"

Ukkari is shaking his legs and head. He try to tell Rika not to tell Kiken. But Rika ignore him. "The key is not here. Captain Ripper have the key."

"Then how do you suppose to set Morgan free?" Kiken looks at the sky. "Those people's life is in your hands. It will be a shame if they die." Kiken looks at Rika.

Rika looks around and she see the cannon far ahead of her. "The cannon! The cannon will break the wall apart. Then Morgan will be free."

Kiken notices the cannon. "It is far." Kiken looks at Rika. "What are you going to do with it? It is far. I am not going to help you."

Rika looks at Kiken. "I will bring it here." She looks at the two younger kids and Ukkari. "I will be back." She runs toward the cannon.

Kiken looks at them. "I don't kill younger kids. You can relax." The younger kids is shaking in fear and want to scream but Kiken warned them that they better not scream.

Rika arrives and she push the cannon but it too heavy for her. "Damn it!" She continues pushing, pushing, and pushing and still the cannon is too heavy for her. She refuse to give up and continues pushing the cannon with all she have and the cannon still not moving.

Kiken is watching her pushing the cannon and he know that she can't push it. But Rika reuse to give up and still pushing the cannon.

"Kiken, she is wasting our time. Kill her." Morgan says.

"I will kill her if she…" Kiken's eyes start to open wide and he can't believe what he is seeing. "Did she just…" The cannon in which Rika is pushing is moving slowly. Rika is struggles and she gnash her teeth really hard and she give everything she have. She continues pushing the cannon.

"What a strong insect." Moran is watching her pushing from his window inside his prison cell.

"She is no insect, Morgan." Kiken is watching her pushing. "She a young girl and yet she is fighting for their sake. She knew and she can't let them die. She give everything she have."

Rika stops pushing and starts walking toward Kiken. She is shaking but she continues walking and she walks pass him. She enter the room and she looks around the room to find a box match. She notices the box match is on the table and she take the box match. She walks out the room and she walks pass Kiken toward the cannon.

"You are shaking…" Kiken says while Rika is walking. "That is nothing." She responds.

She arrives and she check the cannon to aim at wall. She is checking and she finish aim. "I am about to fire. Move out the way."

"Morgan, move away." Kiken looks at Morgan.

"I know. I can see it from my window." He walks toward the left end of the prison cell.

Rika opens the match box and she takes out a match. She light it up and put the match fire on the cannon. The cannon start to fire and it hit toward the wall and it break the wall. The sounds is so loud and cause the other Marine to hear it.

"Now you are free, Morgan. My debt is finish." Kiken looks at Morgan.

Morgan walks out of the hole in which the cannon broke the wall. "Now, I am free."

Rika walks toward Morgan and Kiken. She is shaking and tired. "Now, since you are free. Please don't cause any trouble and please leave."

"I will leave but before that. I will kill them first." Morgan walks toward Ukkari and the two younger kids.

Rika runs toward Ukkari and the two younger kids to block Morgan. "You can't kill them. Kiken, you promised!"

"I did make a promise. But not Morgan. He never make any promise." Kiken looks at Rika. "I keep my word that I won't kill them. Now it is your problem."

"Damn it!" Rika is angry and she looks at Kiken and then she looks at Morgan.

"All the trouble you did to set me free. I won't kill you. But…" He picks up Rika's hair. "Ouch! My hair!" Rika shouts and he throw her on the ground away from Ukkari and the two younger kids.

"Now you will stay there and witnesses their death. It your reward for set me free!" Morgan rise his Ax-arms. Ukkari and the two younger kids is scare.

"Don't kill them!" Don't!" She scream. "Don't!"

Morgan swing his Ax-arms. "Die!"

Rika scream really loud. "NOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, Rika's scream cause a strong aura toward Morgan and it impact Morgan so hard that he stops swing. He fall back on the ground and he pass out.

Rika open his eyes and notices Morgan is on the ground and Ukkari and the two younger kids are safe. She don't know what just happened. She stands up and run toward Ukkari and the two younger kids. She hugs them. "I am glad you are save."

Kiken is shocking to witnesses the event. He walks toward Morgan and he looks at Rika. "Do you want know what you just did to him?" Rika looks at Kiken and she is sighing.

"Haoshoku Haki, that kind of Haki is special and only one in million people carry it." Kiken picks up Morgan. "That Haki cause Morgan to pass out. Now, I will take him with me. Farewell…" He is carrying Morgan on his back and walks away.

Rika is watching him walking and she is thinking in her mind. "Haoshoku Haki? What is that?"

**To Be Continued**

**I don't own One Piece since it belongs to the rightful owner, Eiichiro Oda. Take care and be safe! ^(*.*)^**


End file.
